Love The Way You Lie
by Red Phoenix Feathers01
Summary: Summary: No relationship is perfect…H/Hr, very OOC for the both of them. Song Fic. Rated M for a reason.


_**Love The Way You Lie**_

**Chapter 1**_**  
**_

_I can't tell you what it really is._

_I can only tell you what it feels like._

_And right now, it's a steel knife in my windpipe._

_I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight._

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_.

* * *

They were doing it again, for like the seventeenth time this hour, they were fighting, not normal arguments about small things. What they argued about always escaladed from small to huge. There was no helping them; there was no intervening unless you wanted their anger focused on you.

That was definitely not a sight to behold. Ron didn't know why they fought so much, hell they fought more than he and Hermione ever did and their shouting matches were louder and more hurtful. Yet the two clung to each other like life support. He didn't know how much more of it he could take, but he couldn't do or say anything about it, or he'd be in the wrong, either way he would be forced to take a side, which he never wanted to do.

It wasn't always like this with the two of them. When Ron left them during the war, they clung to each other hard, like if the one died then the other might as well had too because there was no living with out each other. He couldn't blame them though; the war fucked up a lot of people, but especially Harry James Potter. Just six months after it ended and three months after his eighteenth birthday. Harry had never been the same and its safe to say that he never will be.

He had to turn into a killing machine. He had to show no mercy, and he did, as he was prophesized to do, he killed instead of being killed. He slaughtered many, and would gladly do it again; he'd do anything for her. Even stay in an unhealthy relationship. Ron had no doubt that the two of them were madly and completely in love with each other, but the kind of love they had, that crazy love, is what scared the shite out of him.

They would push each other to the limit, never backing down on either part and even when they were at their wits end, they'd come back to each other. Ron was sick of it but honestly what could he do?

He tried to get them to break it off and they did sometimes but they'd always find their way back to each other. He tried to get them to counseling, but it actually made things worse when they sat down and talked about their relationship. He tried to get them to write each other letters and explain their feelings to each other but that didn't help either, so eventually he just gave up. He only hope they'd see that they needed to put a final end to things before something really bad happened

He heard something that sounded like expensive china smash into the floor above his head. He heard chairs being thrown to the floor. He heard tables being slammed on. He heard books being thrown. He heard glass break; he heard pots and pans hitting the ground. He heard more shouting, he heard swearing, he heard crying, he heard yelling. And then finally he heard silence. That's what scared him the most that meant that they had once again made up. He shook his head and went to his room to go to sleep, he didn't know how much longer he had before their next shouting match and he needed some shuteye.

* * *

Ron woke up a couple of hours later and went into the kitchen, he saw Harry sitting there with a freshly cut scar on his face. He sat down in front of him and summoned a bowl of cereal and some milk poured it in the bowl and began eating.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked

"Sleeping" said Harry with his face focused on his food.

"You two alright?" he asked

"What Mate? Don't you see the present she gave me?" he asked sarcastically pointing at the other scar on his face. He probably deserved it no doubt. Harry was never one to get physical, she did but he didn't care about the pain, it seemed like he wanted it actually.

"Hard to miss" said Ron attempting to joke. Harry smirked, that's all he ever did anymore was smirk, never smiling.

"Yea well I'm sure this isn't the best she could do," he said somberly.

"You going to look for a job today mate" said Ron changing the subject. Once they finished the war, Hermione went back to school, but is allowed to stay at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron. Ron worked at the joke shop while trying to get into Auror School but Harry seemed like he was at a stand still.

Harry narrowed his eyes, this was always a touchy subject with him and Hermione, one they fought about often. "I did my fuckin job," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Right" said Ron not wanting to argue.

"I'm going back to bed, yeah" said Harry getting up and with the wave of his hand all the dishes were clean and put away.

"Alright, I have the late shift at the joke shop so I wont be back until morning" said Ron. The joke shop had such success that they let it stay open for twenty-four hours daily.

"Right then, leave the wireless in my room yeah" said Harry, all he did now was work out and listen to the WWR (Wireless Wizarding Radio) it calmed him.

"Yeah mate"

"Cheers, see you in the morning" said Harry going to his room, shutting his door. As he did so Ron accio'd the wireless and left it by the kitchen counter so he wouldn't forget to put it in Harry and Hermione's room on his way out. He cleaned his dishes the muggle way and then headed for a shower.

As Harry climbed into bed, he spooned with Hermione. She woke as she felt his strong arms around her. He felt her wake up and pulled her closer to him to where there be no space left between them. She wrapped one arm around his and held on tightly.

"I fuckin love you ok, don't ever go anywhere," he said. She smiled a sad smile, even though they fought like crazy he always said I love you at the end of the day and she knew he meant it, but was love supposed to hurt this much.

"I love you too," she said sincerely as she felt herself drifting back off to sleep, she put her worries away for another day.

**_(A/N: This story will be Rated M for a number of reasons, language, sexual situations…etc, will not be a fluff story so if you're looking for that then this is the wrong place for you. This story will be based on raw emotions much like those expressed in the song and will have its scary points and its sad points, but bare with me, I'll try to make it have a happy ending.)_**


End file.
